


What Happened?

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confusion, Explanations, Multi, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules comes back two days after Christmas, and the moment he walks into his dorm he knows something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened?

Hercules comes back two days after Christmas, and the moment he walks into his dorm he knows something is wrong.  
  
The bed is made for one, not disrupted by one of his best friends worming their way under his comforter. Hercules actually never minds it as much as he tells them he does. After they do it, the mattress always smells like one of them, which keeps Hercules up at night in a way that he'd die before admitting to.  
  
John is sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, ankles crossed in front of him. His hands are clasped together on his lap and he's staring directly forward, eyes distant and far away. His shoes are still on, as is his jacket and his hat. He looks like he's sitting in a stranger's house waiting for something that isn't going to happen.  
  
Lafayette is sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room, curled in on themselves like they're bracing for something. They look like they're trying to compact themselves into the smallest amount of space as possible. They're similar to John as they still have all of their outerwear on, including their thick knitted scarf which is just too warm for it to be worn inside. They're wearing high heeled boots, which just add to the caged animal look they're sporting.  
  
Alex is sitting smack in the middle of the room, his hat off of his head and clutched in his sweating hands. He's sitting on top of his jacket, boots still on his feet, tied securely. He's the first one to smile at Hercules, standing up and hugging him. Hercules laughs into his shoulder, inhaling everything Alex while almost lifting Alex up off of the ground. Alex lets go, and the tension in the room hits Hercules full force.  
  
"Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Hercules asks, glancing around the room. John breaks the silence by snorting. Alex and Lafayette both whip around to face him, stabbing him with the daggers their eyes are shooting in his direction. John flinches, rolling his eyes and sighing.  
  
"We didn't get into a fight," Alex assures him, but Hercules can see that Alex is still hiding something behind those pretty eyes of his.  
  
"You sure?" Hercules asks, just to be sure.  
  
"Oh we're sure," John says, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Lafayette takes off their scarf and throws it at him.  
  
\---  
  
Hercules expects the Schuyler's New Year's to be a big event. He expected there to be alcohol and strobe lights and whatever else the three brilliant sisters could muster up to have at a New Year's party.  
  
He's proven dead ass wrong when him, Lafayette, Alex, and John walk into their quiet house, automatically being lead by the three sisters to a living room right off of the foyer. There's a collection of snacks and drinks, some alcoholic some not, on the coffee table, all arranged into organized groups.  
  
Hercules doesn't particularly care for New Year's Eve. Last year the four of them didn't even celebrate it, opting instead to just spend the whole day asleep in Hercules' dorm and do absolutely nothing. Hercules had loved that day. This year however, Lafayette had suggested that they all go down and celebrate with the Schuyler sisters, and the rest of them had agreed.  
  
A proper New Year's celebration means the proper actions are taken to celebrate, which means that there's a higher chance that Hercules will leave with a kiss than not.  
  
"Where's Maria?" Angelica asks Eliza once everyone is settled into their living room. She jumps onto the couch next to Peggy, legs landing in her lap.  
  
"I'm right here," Maria answers, walking into the living room as she does. She's get a mosaic of hickeys smattering down one side of her neck and delving below the shirt she's wearing. She plops down next to Eliza, reflecting the way that Angelica and Peggy are sitting but more romantic. Eliza fiddles with the sock Maria is wearing with one hand and runs her hand along her shin with the other.  
  
"Holy shit," Alex whispers, staring at the graffiti on Maria's neck. Eliza blushes, but Maria just smiles proudly, relaxing her shoulders to expose more of her neck.  
  
The night is spent is relative silence. Hercules is sprawled out on the small amount of couch space that he's allowed, trying to ignore the agitation that has settled between his three best friends.  
  
There's ten seconds left.  
  
Maria shifts closer to Eliza on the couch getting ready for their kiss at midnight. Angelica and Peggy just settle deeper into the couch. Alex, John, and Lafayette seem to be one continuous alarm, each of them reacting to it one after the other. Hercules seems to be a disconnected wire, a part of the alarm system that they hadn't included. He doesn't know what they're so tense about, but he wishes he does, wanting to be included in whatever they're hiding from him so badly.  
  
There isn't any time left.  
  
Angelica and Peggy cheer loudly, clapping. Maria and Eliza kiss each other chastely, Eliza holding Maria's face in her hands. Lafayette, Alex, and John are all stiff as boards, not moving a muscle save for the ones required to allow them to breathe.  
  
It was more likely that Hercules would be kissed than not.  
  
He guesses the odds are against him tonight.  
  
\---  
  
Hercules is trying to get to his dorm as fast as he can, but nature itself seems to be against him. He has to meet Lafayette and John in his room to plan Alex's birthday party, or rather lack thereof. They don't really have anything to plan other than the movie setlist and the kind of cake to buy, but they take it very seriously. He's running down the hallway, his dorm room almost right in front of him, when he hears it.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Lafayette hisses, and Hercules can feel the venom in it from where he stands.  
  
"I feel like he should know," John says back, Hercules mattress creaking as the words come out of his mouth.  
  
"And I feel like we should all at least be here before we tell him about the biggest thing that has happened between all of us in the whole time we've known each other," Lafayette spits back. Hercules is hiding next to his door, ear right next to the crack in between it and the doorframe, listening in. There's an absence of anything being said in that time, and for a second Hercules thinks that they know he's there, that they're going to open the door and find him standing there.  
  
"I don't like keeping things from him, Laf," John whispers, professionally shattering Hercules' heart into a fine dust. Lafayette sighs.  
  
"I know, me neither," Lafayette says.  
  
"What if we j-"  
  
Hercules bursts into his own dorm. John jumps, hand going to clutch at his chest, heaving. Lafayette jumps too, but they suppress it.  
  
Hercules laughs, "So, Alex's birthday gathering?"  
  
\---  
  
Alex's birthday is here, and Hercules couldn't be more frustrated than he is.  
  
Earlier in the night, when Hercules had cut the cake into fourths and was handing out the behemoth pieces, Alex, John, and Lafayette had all reached for the same plate. Their hands had shot back, all of them standing defensively, peering at one another. They were all bright red, eyes wide.  
  
"Alex gets first piece as it is his birthday," Hercules says, handing one plate to Alex and setting the piece of cake down on it. The weight of the cake almost bends the plate and falls onto the floor, Alex's hand darting out to save it at the last moment. He mutters a thank you to Hercules before going to sit down on his floor.  
  
Hercules decides to ask John about it when Alex and Lafayette are asleep that night.  
  
"Hey John?" Hercules whispers to make sure John is still up. John turns around to face him.  
  
"We're pretty close, right?" Hercules asks.  
  
"I mean, I'd hope so, you are lying half naked beside me right now," John tells him, poking his bare shoulder for emphasis.  
  
"So you trust me?" John nods in response, slightly afraid of what's going on.  
  
"What's this about?" John questions. Hercules shifts closer to him.  
  
"What happened over Christmas break that's making you three act super weird?"  
  
"Nothing," John lies, and Hercules knows it.  
  
"Please tell me the truth. I've been trying to wrap my head around this for weeks and I can't. Please, John."  
  
John sighs, eyes fluttering closed before they open again, focusing on Hercules. Hercules is frightened by the look he gets from him, and for a second he wonders if he made the wrong decision to ask what happened.  
  
"On Christmas, we got really drunk. Like, really, _really_ drunk. Lafayette was joking around, like they do when they're smashed, and we started playing truth or dare. Then things got kind of escalated and we all ended up making out and I'm sorry that we didn't tell you about it sooner but there was never really a right time," John babbles out.  
  
His eyes glisten with tears and Hercules doesn't know why but he's scared. John sighs, a weight being lifted off of his chest. He looks tired now, like he's two seconds away from falling sleep.  
  
"Why did you think you had to tell me?" Hercules asks. He gets why they'd tell him if they were dating or if they were suddenly all fucking each other platonically, but he doesn't understand why they would admit to a drunken makeout session if the other answer was simply not doing that.  
  
"So that you could like, join in," John mumbles, and then falls asleep right there.  
  
Hercules is so fucking sweaty.

**Author's Note:**

> I started and finished the first season of the scream tv series while writing this just to give you a time frame of how long it took to write this


End file.
